A Warrior's Heart
by MellySaurusRex
Summary: Calypso Veridon is a Career from District Two. Her name is called for the 72nd Hunger Games, and the male Tribute for her District is her brother. OC story
1. List of Tributes

**DISTRICT ONE:**

Laurtaro, Male, 16

Rose, Female, 16

**DISTRICT TWO:**

Craven, Male, 18

Calypso, Female, 17

**DISTRICT THREE:**

Unnamed,Male,14

Talia, Female, 17

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

Banyu,Male,15

Unnamed, Female, 12

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

Unnamed,Male,14

Unnamed,Female,13

**DISTRICT SIX:**

Unnamed,Male,15

Kaamil,Female, 16

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

Aaric,Male,17

Valda,Female,18

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

Unnamed,Male,17

Valari,Female,14

**DISTRICT NINE:**

Abel,Male,13

Unnamed,Female,15

**DISTRICT TEN:**

Tod,Male,15

Unnamed,Female,15

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

Rommulus,Male,18

Akila,Female,15

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

Unnamed,Male,13

Unnamed,Female,17


	2. Chapter One

**AUTHORS NOTE: The Hunger Games are not owned by me. The Tributes for the 72nd Games do belong to me, but all Canons belong to Suzanne Collins.**

When we were little, mother used to cry before she sent us off every morning. And father would tell her that it was for the better, and someday it might save our lives. No matter how many times I'd seen the names drawn, it never really occured to me. When I was ten, and a good friend of mine got called, I finally began to understand what the Games were, and why most of the people called never came back home.

After I realized what the Games were, I figured out why we were sent to training every day. When we were old enough, my brother, Craven, and I began to put our names into Tesserae. Which ultimately gave us more things for the house, but put our names in extra times. In Distritct Two, it's an honor to be a part of the Games. It's the same way in Districts One and Four. Apparently, the public knows us as "Careers". Those of us who spend a large amount of our time training for this.

When I wasn't at "school", I was back at home. My family owned the mill, and I was sometimes asked to help my father. This only really consisted of chopping wood, but it was enough to help me build character. We weren't rich like some of the people, but we were very well off. Food was never a problem, except sometimes in the winter time when we couldn't make it into town. District Two was still advertised as the Masonry district, but everyone knew what was really made there. Of course, stonework was still a very large part of my District, but after the rebellion and the destruction of District 13, District 2 became the leading site for weapons construction.

Craven, only one year my elder, often times got to go into town on his own, for work or to make deliveries. My mother sometimes worked as a seamstress, and would take me with her when she went to drop off a dress or a pillow, or some other such object someone in town asked for. The only time I was ever allowed to go into town on my own was the day they drew names.

That year, I was seventeen. My mother woke me early in the morning, telling me that breakfast was ready. I went downstairs, still in pyjammas. Craven was already dressed in a button down shirt. Every year it was the same thing. My parents would get ready, and then they would start to make breakfast. Craven would be wakened to shower, and when breakfast was ready, they would wake me up. Mom and dad would leave when Craven and I sat down for breakfast, and Craven would leave when he was done. When I was done, I showered, got ready for the drawing, and went into town.

I bathed, getting out and combing my long red hair. I tied it back when I first got out, dressing quickly. It was a green dress, soft, coming to about my knees. My hair was then let down, and pulled into pig tails. I slipped on soft shoes, and made my way into town. The blood was drawn, and I went to stand with the rest of the girls from my District. The Escort began talking loudly, and I began to tune him out. We were introduced to our previous victors, Brutus and Enobaria, two of previous victors. It was said that Lyme, who was to be a mentor this year, was already waiting for the tributes at the Capital.

The escort dipped his hand into the ball, and smiled, "Ladies first," he called, before pulling out a name. He unfolded the paper, and looked up, eyeing the crowd. "Calypso Veridon!"

The girls around me took a step away, and I made my way up to the stage. It was customary for both Tributes to be called before anybody volunteered. I wondered if anyone would volunteer for me. Craven, I knew, would have, had he been allowed to volunteer for a female.

"And now, the gentlemen," he called, reaching into another large ball. He unfolded the slip of paper, "Craven Veridon!"

I froze, tearing my eyes over to the group of boys. My brother held his head high as he made his way to the stage, and as he stood beside me, he took his hand, and we waited. This was the time for volunteers. But nobody offered. Everyone stood as shocked as I felt. This had never happened, at least not that anyone attending had ever heard. Even stranger, not a soul volunteered.

We were ushered away, to go and wait to say our goodbyes. Apparently we weren't allowed to bring anything, as we were to get a new makeover and wardrobe when we arrived at the Capital. We were put into rooms where we were to wait to say our goodbyes. Craven and I were just given the same room, and soon our parents were in to see us. They had to come in one at a time, and our father came in first.

He was a large man, but not one of many words. He gave Craven a firm hug, and then pulled me to him. As he held me, his kissed the top of my head, and then handed Craven his token. It was a smooth, round stone, with a hole cut into the center. It was supposed to bring good luck and strength to its holder. He told me gently that my mother was to give me my token, hugged us each goodbye one last time, and left the room.

When my mother came in, she was crying. She went first to Craven, and he held her as she weeped on his shoulder. She was blabbering incoherintely, and pressed an emerald and silver ring into my hand. It had been my grandmother's and she thought it best if I took it with me. I thanked her, and Craven came and stood beside us once more.

"One of us will come home, I promise," he said to my mother firmly, a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, dabbing at her eyes which were starting to fill with tears once more. When her time was up, she was escorted out of the room, and we were told that no others would come to visit us. We hadn't expected anything else.

Soon we were escorted to the train, and each shown our rooms. We were allowed to shower and lounge for a bit, but then we were to report to the dining car to meet our mentors. Or at least one of them.

The escort for District 2 came to fetch us around seven. His name was Vermillion, a name he chose for himself to match the color of his skin. The people of the Capital were very weird indeed. He led us into the Dining Cart, where we were sat at a table with fancy looking food and crystal goblets. A few minutes after we were seated, a large man in his late 30's, early 40's walked in. His hair was dark, but the sides were beginning to turn salt and pepper. His eyes were dark, and his face was scarred.  
"Craven, this is Brutus, your mentor. Calypso, he's going to be mentoring you until we reach the Capital, where Lyme will take over as your mentor," Vermillion said, and then he disappeared out of the cart. We sat and stared at eachother for a while, and I stood awkwardly to pour myself a glass of the strange bubbling blue liquid. It tasted sweet, and fizzed on my tongue. I liked it a lot.

"Will you be able to kill the other?" Brutus asked suddenly. I spun around, and saw that Craven's hands were in fists.

"I promised my mother one of us would make it home."

"Yes, but what if it comes down to just the two of you? What then? Will you kill yourself to nobley save your sister?"

"If it came down to that."

Brutus looked at us, nodded, and left. We turned and stared at eachother, unsure of what to say, before we burried ourselves in the food that was offered. There was fresh, exotic fruits I had never tasted before, and meat that was so delicious I wanted to eat it forevver. Before I could get my fill of everything, however, Vermillion came and told us we had to go to bed. We each had our own personal bathroom, and pyjammas had been left out for us. We said goodnight, hugged, and made our way to our rooms. I took my shower, and slipped into soft, gray pyjammas. They had a number two on the chest, and back.

I crawled into the bed, pulling the fluffy blanket up to my chin. If this is how the way to the Capital would be, I don't think I'd have too much of a problem with it.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one! I have to thank both Josephine and Kitiera for offering support and encouraging me to actually put it up. And to Zachary, who let me sit and rant about the title. It's much appreciated. Reviews would be awesome, you guys! They help serve as muse.**


End file.
